The Forgotten Daughter
by Writing Desk Of Ravens
Summary: How important is a name? What can it really do? Annabelle is about to find out how powerful it truly is when she meets The Doctor on a normal city street.
1. The Power of A Last Name

My alarm started to blare in my ear jerking me awake from another nightmare filled night, I looked over at the clock groggily as the angry red numbers pulsed in my face. My body felt heavy with sleep as I dragged myself into a sitting up position, Lily was still asleep next to me her young face peacefully glowing. I leaned over kissing her forehead as I slung myself out of the bed my feet hitting the cold tile flooring, a shiver ran up my legs and I stood up. It was far to early but I had to get both Lily and Robert for school then get my happy self off to work at the book store. I went into the shower and started up the hot water the steam billowing from the shower head.

I stripped off my loose fitting pajamas leaving them in a heap on the floor and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran over my body filling my tightened muscles with relief, I scrubbed my hair harshly trying to hurry as I got out of the shower. I dried myself off and found myself some jeans and a soft cotton t-shirt, I raked my comb through my hair pulling hard at knotts. I french braided it tightly before going back into my bedroom and crawled on the floor to my bed trying to dig out my beaten up pair of converse.

" Lily… come on, it's time for school," I gently shook her awake watching her large coco brown eyes open.

" No… too early…" She whined rolling over and getting herself out of bed, " Do you have to go to work today Anna?"

I nodded a bit sadly, " Sorry sweet. But, I've got to go."

She sighed and went over to the small walk in closet that we had converted into a bedroom for my little six year old brother. It tore at my heart everytime I watched them get ready for school, or when they get ready to go to bed at night that there is no possible way for me to properly keep them safe and happy. Lily was barely eight at the time, she was always helping, she came home after school and fed Jack. Did the dishes, vacuumed, the laundry when there were quarters, and made sure that dinner was left over for when I got home. Jack always did his homework and got wonderful grades, he was quiet and peaceful.

I came home late most days, exhausted, I pay the bills, check the homework, I handle the responsibilities of the mother for the most part. Everyday I wonder, why did mom leave? Where was dad? While I was lost in thought Lily had gotten both her and her brothers teeth brushed, his hair was even styled.

" Anna… do I have to get all dressed up?" Jack complained as I pulled out his vest suit.

" Yes you do, it's picture day." I helped get him in the button down shirt and tie his purple striped tie.

Lily went over to the dresser and started to pull out her old easter dress from three years ago, it was getting too short and the morbid pastel pinks and blues looked dull against her skin. I smiled as she a white and gold colored lace dress with a cream colored slip. After a recent bonus I decided that I would go and buy her a brand new dress, she deserved it for everything that she had done to keep our family afloat. Her face reflected the complete awe she must have been feeling, her doe eyes were wide and turning glossy with tears.

" Oh… Anna… I'll look like a princess…" She ran over to me throwing her arms tightly around my neck, " How did we afford it?"

" I've told you before that you don't have to worry about how we afford things, I always make sure we have what we need. You my darling princess was in dire need of a new gown." I smile kissing her forehead.

" Will you do my hair? Please?" She smiled at me, I was kinda shocked honestly, she never let me anywhere near her hair.

" Remember that magazine we looked at in the store? The one with the girl with her hair in a crown then with the curly part on bottom?" she said making similar hand motions.

" Sure just sit down…" I knew I didn't have long to spend doing her hair but even if I wasn't early to work because of it I thought it was worth spending the time with her.

I painstakingly braid the crown around her head careful to make sure it wasn't to tight that it would hurt her head but also made sure that it wasn't falling out. Since Lily's hair is already naturally curly I touched it up slightly with my curling iron before we decided to head out the door. We lived in the Macarthur Park area, the housing was cheap but the crime was terrible, I was always concerned letting them walk to school by themselves so I made sure that I walked them to school myself everyday. Finally we were all fed and ready to go, I slipped a hunting knife into my pocket before grabbing my satchel like purse my keys in hand. Lily had a firm hold of Jack's hand as we stepped out in the grungy hallway and I locked our door tightly before taking a hold of Jack's free hand. We walked out to the main street escaping from the choking scent of thick cigarette smoke that seemed to hang over the building like a plague.

We went hurried down the street ignoring the cat calls and hollers from some of the local gang bangers, soon the crumbling facade of the school was in view. They both hated the school, it was one of the worst ones in the district and both of them were far too smart to be going there but I didn't have the money for us to move. But both walked up the steps with smiles on their faces and both of their small hands intertwined together. I was about to turn to leave but then I heard a squeaky womans voice calling out to me.

" Anna! Wait! I need to talk to you," A short round woman hobbled her way down the stairs towards me.

I cringed visibly as I heard her Lily's teachers voice behind me, I pasted a fake smile on my face and turned to her.

" Oh! ! I don't have time to talk right now…" I said hoping that she would just leave me alone.

" I know… I know but I really need to talk to you before you leave," She was now in front of me and I knew that there was no way I was getting away away at this point.

" Well… I don't have a whole lot of time you know…" I shifted my weight from side to side nervously.

" I'll trying to be quick… I'm worried about both Lily and Jack. They are both very very smart but they have one crippling aspect about them," She paused for a moment, " They are very dependent on each other and I'm worried that they'll never understand how to have friends separate from each other."

" I understand what you mean but they're both so young that I feel that they'll make their own friends soon enough." I sighed heavily as she spoke not really wanting to deal with this right now.

" Please Anna… they need new friends… I'm really worried about your family," she looked at me with the same pitying look I always got, " I haven't even heard from your mother since the beginning of the year."

" The kids are fine. I am fine. My mother is fine!" My voice was starting to rise and I heard the blood rushing in my ears, " We are all FINE!"

She looked at me stunned her mouth slightly agape as I regained my composure.

" Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going," I turned and walked away quickly.

Once I was out of the view of the courtyard I started to run down the street, because of the detour with the teacher I was late for work. Three years of softball certainly was helping me with my stamina because it was a good eight blocks away. I was nearly past block seven when I ran head on into someone as thick as a wall. We both crashed to the ground hard and I felt pain spread through out my right side. When I opened my eyes I was looking into the face of a very handsome man, he had very angular cheekbones soft eyes and long brown hair that curled right behind his ears.

" Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I stood up and grabbed his helping him up.

" No problem at all. It happens a lot. Falling I mean. I don't normally run into people," He pause, " Actually no… I run into people a lot."

I laughed a little, " Well alright, anyway I gotta go."

I began to walk down the street again then I felt a large calloused hand wrap around my arm in a firm grip.

" At least tell me your name." he smiled at me gently.

" It's Annabelle. Annabelle Harkness."


	2. Weevils

A.N. HEY! GUYS! and GALS! Please leave me some reviews, suggestions, anything you can think of for me! I'm still a new author so remember that please

His eyes widened and the grip that he had on my arm tightened considerably, so tight that his knuckles turned white and burning pain spread up my arm. At first I just tried to tug my arm away but then I realized he wasn't going to let me go.

" LET GO!" I yelled thrashing attracting the attention of people on the street turned starring.

He let go after that but kept staring at me as I turned and ran down the street for a bit before ducking into the alley space. My arm was hurting as I passed a peculiar blue box before slipping into the back door of the store. I grabbed my lonely name tag pin from the magnetic strip then examined my arm in the mirror in the reflective metal strip and saw the beginnings of a bruise starting. I sighed as I walked out to the front where Lucille Crane, the owner of the store, was sitting in a rocking chair behind the payment counter. Mrs. Crane was getting up in her years nearly 85 and still kicking, she was sweet and is a mothering with a firm hand at times.

If I didn't have this job here I would not be able to keep my family afloat it was the only thing that I had to keep paying the bills. To make sure that Lily and Jack are happy, my whole existence is hinged on the fact if I can keep this job or not.

" Hello dear… why were you late today?" She smiled looking up from her crocheting.

" I'm sorry I had to talk to Lily's teacher and it was really important…" I looked at her a bit nervously hoping that she wouldn't be to cross with me.

" Dear… don't even worry about it. Life calls to us," She smiles and lets out a scratchy laugh, " You have been honestly the best employee that I have ever had working here. You put in more hours than anyone else that has worked with me, I know that it's lonely for you here. You have me here but I'm a crotchety old woman and can't do anything around here. So thank you."

I nodded and went to the mail box slot and picked up the book order requests and sighed under my breath. The store was stuffed with books, the shelves sagged with the weight of the literature, hanging wire baskets from the ceiling cradled the stories. Towers were stacked high, they leaned ominously to one side about to fall but mysteriously held up by a whim like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. There was no rhyme or reason to where any of them were located. Everytime that I go to look for books it was like a scavenger hunt a new game with new challenges with each hunt.

This place is my secondary home, I feel as though I belong when I'm here, it relaxes me. Yes it's tiring and I feel very sore at the end of the day but there could be nothing else I love more. The touch of old leather bound books under my fingertips as I walk the messy isles. The cracking sound of an old book spine as it's being opened for the first time in years. Or the smell of old paper and ink that fills the whole room with it's homey vibrance. I was living in my own world when I was there, my heart is completely free with no cage. My imagination runs wild when I can let the words fly of the page. Especially since we don't have the normal run of the mill sort of things.

Today I had an order for some exclusive books that I wasn't even sure if we had, then after spending nearly three hours tracking down the books I spent another two boxing them all up so that they were ready to be shipped out the next day. I was tired,sore, sweaty and dusty by the time I was finished with all the shipment boxing. Mrs. Crane had moved into the kitchen at the back of the store banging around in the pots and pans. I went to the back and she was slicing some coffee cake and a fresh pot of black coffee was on the heater.

" Dear… I'm not feeling well so lets close up the shop and you go get yourself home?" she smiled at me and I could see how tired she was and felt bad.

" Sure… I'll just clean up and then I'll head home." I smiled at her reassuringly as she climbed the steps up to her loft above the store.

" Help yourself to some of the cake and coffee before you head home," she called down to me from upstairs.

I drank some coffee and munched on some pieces of the cake before I started to hear some screaming from the alleyway. It sounded like someone was being tortured, I headed towards the back door grabbing a heavy baseball bat. We kept it solely for the purpose of making sure that if anything happened that I would be able to drive away the riffraff. I picked it up holding it firmly in my hands as I slammed the back door open and saw four male figures. Three of them were surrounding one man that was on the grimey alley floor.

" OI! You! Stop!" I yelled at them my voice bouncing off the walls heavily.

They didn't stop, it even looked like they were biting and tearing at that poor mans skin.

" I SAID STOP!" I bellowed out using my loudest commanding voice possible.

They turned to me and my blood ran cold, their faces were ape like, so hostile and it terrified me. They advanced upon me but I didn't feel scared I felt determined, if they wanted to attack me I wasn't going to let them go away unharmed. I lifted the bat up and swung aiming at ones head hearing the sickening crack before feeling the vibration reverberate up my arms. I was able to push the second creature closer to the wall as I smacked it's head and it bounced of the concrete crumpling to the ground.

The third one seemed a lot smarter than the other two and ran off down the alley way as I approached the man that had been attacked. I felt a strange anger bubbling in my chest as I noticed it was the man from the street. But then a soothing wave of compassion swept over me, whatever those things are they nearly killed.

" You… Annabelle…" he spluttered some blood dripping out of the side his mouth.

" What were those things?!" I said my heart racing.

" Weevils… aliens from a distant planet… vicious buggers they are…" he said going off on a rant about time and space, blue boxes, and bigger on the inside.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I yelled emotionally.

He gave me a weak smile, " Hello, I'm the Doctor."


	3. Pictures of A Captain

I glowered at him I didn't have time to tell with this kind of bullcrap I needed to get him somewhere to get all patched up, " What is that supposed to mean?"

" It means exactly what I said, my name is The Doctor. Just the Doctor," He sighed looking at me, " You know what they call me in the ancient legends on the Dalek home world? 'The Oncoming Storm.' Though I have to say that I think it's a bit rubbish I prefer the Doctor much more."

This guy is pretty obviously high off his hat, the next thing I said was against my better judgement, " Look we'll talk about this once I get you back to my place and all patched up."

" No we really shouldn't…" He started to protest.

" If you want I can knock you out and still take you to my apartment to get all patched up," I said in a pretty serious tone.

" But…"

" Listen, Doctor, hobo whatever you are I need you to trust me." I said staring into his eyes, " Can you do that?"

I held my hand out to him and he cautiously slid his own in mine, I noticed that he was shaking as I heaved him up, probably from shock and blood loss. I still noticed the callousness of his hand but also the gentle way he held my hand in his. I felt an electrical spark in my hand jump up my arm and it made a hot blush cross my cheeks. He smelled of petichor, gasoline, and the saltiness of his own blood, a comforting but also horrifying scent. It also felt strangely comforting, so much so that I let myself indulge in the scent as I held him against me to support him.

I let him wrap his arm around my shoulders and helped him limp back to my apartment, we moved slowly down the street. I knew that he must be in agony but I was also taking some sort of twisted pleasure in the way he was close to me. I felt the guilty chewing slowly away at my insides as I felt him tremble next to me. This was a man that I had barely just met how could I be having this feeling about him? I had just saved him from blood thirsty creatures that he had said were from an alien planet. I was letting some guy strung out on some sort of Acid or something into my house. But, in my heart of hearts, could I really let him sit there in a cold alleyway to die?

I knew that in all honesty that I couldn't do that I loved people way too much to do that. Even the ones that were probably crazy. I sighed as we moved even closer to my apartment and looked at my watch. It was close to when the kids would be coming home from school. Luckily they walked home with a youth group and the main chaperone is an ex-marine from Camp Pendleton who took his job seriously. Once we were inside the apartment I helped him sit down on the couch, he looked in a great amount of pain as I went to the kitchen. I got under the sink grabbing a rather large first aid and went back over to the couch dragging the coffee table over to make a work table.

" Alright… unless you want to go to the hospital and explain to them why you are so ripped by something you called a Weevil." I said rather calmly when he refused to let me touch his bloody arm, " You're going to have to trust me a bit so that I can clean out your wounds."

I kept holding my hand out to him and he slid his arm into my awaiting hand so I was able to cut away his sleeve. The wounds weren't terribly deep but I knew it would would burn terribly when I started to clean them out. He was constantly flinch as I meticulously cleaned every blemish then bandaged each tightly, I was finishing up when the children were walking through the door. Lily noticed that he was here immediately and easily played it down when Jack walked in a few minutes later.

" Who is he…" Jack's voice quivered and he sounded panicked as he stared down the Doctor.

" He's one of sisters friend so don't worry Jack," She lead Jack expertly over to the dining room table to start on their homework.

I sighed sadly looking at Lily, she took so much weight on herself when it came to taking care of Jack. My thoughts were wandering to how truly inadequate I was to be taking care of two kids on my own.

" Annabelle!" I heard the Doctor call into my ear jerking me away from my thoughts and I noticed that there were damp streams running down my cheeks.

I felt his hand on my face and he brushed the tears away carefully, his voice soft, " Hey it's ok… Annabelle… It's ok…"

" I need a minute…" I nodded at Lily and she understood that I would be in the bedroom.

I closed the door and slid down the back of the door so I was sitting, then I heard the kids talking to the Doctor. It began as mundane, the what their names are, how old are you. Then it started to dive into the more personal things about our lives. I felt my eyes begin to burn again as tears threatened to spill over onto my cheeks again. I curled up in a protective ball as I tried to restrain the angry tears that were pressing against my skull. I was angry with myself, I shouldn't be showing this weakness, I shouldn't be working so much, I shouldn't be always worried about hearing an eviction notice being put on my door.

They talked for a very long time, I was scared that he would report us to the family and children services. I felt drilled to the floor, maybe they would love their lives more if they did live with a foster family. A good school, good meals, good beds and maybe even their own bedrooms. Or I could try to find our real dad, maybe he would want us and love us. I could get my GED, go to college. That was a wild dream though, I don't even think that our last names are actually his anyways.

" Hey… Annabelle can I come in?" The Doctor knocked on the bedroom door.

I let him in I was awaiting the negative news that he was going to call some sort of agency to take the kids.

" Your last name is Harkness right? Is your little brother named after his dad? Is he actually Jack Harkness Jr.?" The Doctor asked me quickly in a loud excited manner.

My head was still spinning, " Yeah… supposedly I mean… but I don't really know. None of us really knew our dad. He's show up, get my mother pregnant then leave again."

" Do you have a picture of him? From anything at all? Please this could really help me," He said still highly excited so I pulled out my wallet and him a folded up picture.

" My mother said that this is my father but I don't really know," he was practically jumping up and down after I had told him.

" I know him!" The doctor looked at me so happily that he was almost crying.

" Then who the heck is he?" I inquired my heart leaping a bit.

" A Captain Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Institute."


	4. TARDIS

" Captain? Really?" My voice trailed off, mother had always told me that he was a captain or something but I never believed him, " What's Torchwood?"

My mind was reeling, my mother had always spoken very highly of him but I never believed a word. He seemed like a freeloader to me, always coming for a day or two then disappearing into the wind. Maybe, just maybe, he would want us, he might want to be a dad. But there were still so many questions I had.

" Well Torchwood is…" He started and then there was a loud crash, I turned forgetting completely all about my father.

The front door had been knocked in, splintering shards of wood scattered across the carpet. The smell hit me first, the scent of raw sewage baking in the sun, there were more of those weevil things standing in the doorway hissing at my siblings. Jack was cowering behind Lily, who herself looked terrified as she held out a broom as threateningly as she could muster. She was shaking but also had a dark determination in her eyes as she slowly made her way over to both me and the Doctor.

" How the heck are they here!? What is that smell!?" I screeched making the Weevils flinch and hiss louder.

" The smell is because they live in the sewers… and they probably followed our scent from the alley to here," he said calmly, " Also I wouldn't yell it just tends to provoke them."

" I'm panicking alright! "

" Well stop you're panicking

" So Doctor. what do we do?" I was fighting to stay calm as I took the broom from Lily pushing her behind me.

" Well. We have two options. We die here painfully, or you take my hand and we run." He looked into my eyes with an adventurous glitter gleaming wildly.

" I can carry Jack if you can carry Lily…" I said heaving Jack onto my back as the Weevils cautiously moved towards us.

" Alright. I can do that. Now once we both have the kids secure we close and lock this door. It won't hold for long. Then go out the bedroom window down the fire escape. After that we run as fast as possible back towards the bookshop," he stared into my eyes with a strong severity.

" I'm trusting you. With their lives, I don't care if something happens to me but so help me God if something happens to them I will come back from the grave to haunt you," I replied back tightly.

" Ok. I understand. When I say run. You run. I'll be right alongside you the whole time."

" Do you promise?"

" Of course I promise."

I watched the Doctor pick Lily up into his arms as he held her close to his chest. Then he suddenly slammed the door of the bedroom shut and locked it tight. He swiftly moved over to the window and slung himself out carefully tucking her head against his chest. I followed suite right as the bedroom door crashed open almost being knocked off it's hinges. We ran down the fire escape quickly the metal clanging as we moved. The Doctor got down the ladder with ease but when I was halfway down it gave out on me. I crashed to the ground and I heard a cracking sound coming from my ankle.

A sharp pain shot up my leg as I stood back up and calmed Jack who had started to panic again.

" Are you ok? Can you still run?" His eyes were wide with concern and worry, I could even see twinges of raw pain in his eyes.

" Yes I can run, I'll check out my ankle later," I nodded looking up at him holding on to Jack as I started to run again.

He ran alongside me and I ignored the searing pain crawling up my lower leg to my hip. I knew that the odds of the Doctor's plan working was miniscule. But, honestly, what other choice do I have? This is my family we were talking about. There is no way in all that is holy that I will loose these two children to Weevils.

" Earlier, you were talking about aliens," I said between each pant, " you weren't joking were you?"

" No I wasn't," He stopped abruptly in front of the strange blue box I had noticed earlier.

" What are we doing? We have to keep moving! They'll catch up if we dont keep moving! Doctor!" I said trying to stuff the feeling of panic down that was clawing up my throat.

" Annabelle I need you to just calm yourself down for a minute." He pulled a key out of his pocket balancing Lily in his arms.

He slipped it into the keyhole of the blue door and turned. The door swung inwards and a soft light came through the doorway illuminating my face. My heart jumped into my throat as I stepped through the doorway with Jack in my arms. It was big inside. Impossibly big.

" It's bigger on the inside…" I gasped in complete awe my eyes wide.

I gazed around the room with a child like joy, it was impossible. Truly impossible. But, it was also beautiful.


	5. Who's Your Daddy?

" Yes I know it's impossible, bigger on the inside and etcetera but we do not have time for this right now." The Doctor hustled me further inside, a bit rudely actually.

" Sorry it's not everyday that I walk into a police call box that is bigger on the inside you know. So you could be slightly more considerate." I hissed between clenched teeth as he set Lily down on the inner steps.

He took a deep breath to calm himself then nodded, " I know that you are under a lot of stress right now so please just bare with me."

I nodded slowly as I set Jack down on the floor with a soft sigh, " You wouldn't happen to have bandages would you?"

He nodded and mumbled something that sounded like 'wait here' before he dashed down one of the hallways. I sat down on the step next to Lily and took my shoe off. My ankle was swollen to twice it's normal size and was a purplish color. I barely touched the taut skin and flinched. Searing hot pain shot up my leg in crippling intensity. It took all I had to not verbally cry out in pain. My eyes were watering and I had to fight back the urge to let those tears fall over my cheeks.

The doctor came back with a white plastic case with a large red cross on it. He sat on my other side leaving me sandwiched between him and Lily as he pulled out some gauze inspecting my ankle.

" Did this happen when you fell off the fire escape?" He asked tenderly starting to wrap it for me.

" Yeah. I don't know if its broken or just sprained or something like that. I just do know that it hurts a whole heck of a lot," I winced as he finished wrapping it for me.

He nodded, " Well I think you'll be fine. Now. This is my TARDIS which means Time And Relative Dimension In Space. But also what this can do is travel through time and space."

" That's not possible!" I noticed the kids look over then with panic in their eyes again so I lowered my voice, " At least not possible at this point in our technology."

He just smiled and rested his chin on this fist that was propped up against his knee.

" Unless… are you like those Weevil things? An alien?" I said staring at him skeptically.

" Yes. I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous." He paused for a moment, " And I'm your friend. I'm here to help you."

I looked down and just nodded I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to react. He just admitted that he was an alien. That he was some planet called Gallifrey. I was in a space time ship thingy with my two siblings. But he hasn't done anything to make me disbelieve that he is truly just here to help me.

" Lets just say that I believe everything that you've been saying about all of this and that I trust you. What are gonna do that we are going to do now that we are here in your time thingy," I said trying to keep my voice level.

" Well I was think that we would take you and your siblings to go meet your father," He said with a bit of a passive shrug.

" Well where does he live? I barely know what he looks like," I said a bit nervously.

" Cardiff, Wales. I'm sure he would be absolutely delighted to meet all of his children." The doctor said confidently.

" Sure. I think it will be a good thing." I smiled and he suddenly jumped up.

" Well then lets go on an adventure!" He cheered making the two children laugh, " Everyone find a seat with a proper seat belt!"

We scrambled around trying to get into the chairs and I helped them get strapped into their places.

" Everyone please keep your hands legs and feet inside the vehicle at all times!" I watched him run around the glowing and blinking panel with a large childish smile on his face, " GERMINO!"

The TARDIS jerked left and right making a loud wheezing sound. He was laughing loudly and seemed to be having the time of his life as the kids also were giggling. I had to admit that it was a lot of fun as we jerked around. I hadn't heard the kids laugh that hard with that much sincerity in a very long time. The jerk and crashing stopped when I looked up to see if it was safe for us to take off the rather uncomfortable seat belts. I got a quick nod from the doctor and I unfastened myself then helped the children get unhooked.

" You guys look kind of rough. Why don't you guys go get showered and clean. I bet I have some clothes for you guys to wear in my closet." He said as he ushered the three of us to the bathroom.

We each showered and the doctor gave us some clothes to wear. Lily was now clad in a peach ruffled top with a cream colored skirt. Jack in a striped polo and jeans. I found that he gave me a red dress with a black lace overlay then some punk influenced boots. It felt strange wearing a dress. I hadn't worn one in nearly two years and the feeling of bare legs and a flirty skirt was strange. The feeling of being exposed made me feel self conscious. The dress brought out curves in my figure that I tried rather hard to avoid but at the same time made me feel feminine.

We marched back out to where the doctor was and he seemed to be wearing a different bowtie. His face was clouded with worry but then when he saw us his face brightened immediately. It made me smile, then when he smiled my heart fluttered ever so slightly so a blush spread across my face.

" Thank you for the help. And clothes. And the hot shower. And the shoes," the words stuttered out at an astonishing quick pace.

He chuckled smiling at me teasingly, " What was that? I couldn't quite tell."

" Oh shush you," I blushed smiling a bit wider.

" Well then lets get going," He said taking Jacks free hand and opened the door of the TARDIS.

What I expected to be a peaceful square normal was filled with military officials.

" Put your hands up where I can see them! You are under arrest by the order of the queen by the Torchwood Institute of Cardiff!" a tall handsome man wearing a long military coat said in a deep commanding voice.

My heart was pounding, sweat made my palms slick. Jack began to wail and Lily tried to hush him. The Doctor was staring me down and there was absolutely no one in the world other than this man and myself.

Only one word escaped my lips, " Daddy?"


	6. Dr Owen Harper

AN Hey guys please give me some reviews. More reviews means that we have faster updates and better chapters and story lines. So please. REVIEW!

I kept watching who I thought was my father, I wanted to call out to him to alert him to make him stop this madness. The doctor drew us closer to him in a protective way trying to shield the younger kids bodies with his. I was still in shock of all of this, I stood there dumbly as I stared ahead at my father. He looks exactly the same as he did from that picture from eleven years ago. How is that possible? At the same time that all these questions were flying through my mind I was also revealing at how much we looked like him. Jack was a mini me of him. It was like looking at an older version of my little brother right in front of my eyes.

I had hoped that we were going to be treated a lot gentler because we were just children but that wasn't the case. We were slammed to the ground hard my skin scraping against the ground my own blood dampening my skin. Lily and Jack were wailing, then I saw Lily bite into one of the soldiers hands then a loud smack resounded. The soldier had just back handed my little sister a large red mark spreading across her face. I felt a sudden burst of energy throwing the soldier off of me and launched myself across the floor.

I slammed into another soldier then drew the two children close to me my eyes wide with anger. They were cowering in my arms.

" Annabelle! Look out!" the doctor yelled but it was too late I felt the hard smack of a gunbutt against the side of my skull.

The world fell away to black and I could hear Lily yelling out my name.

Few hours later

When I came to my head was pounding my vision still dotted with black spots as I blinked myself awake. I was in a concrete room with a glass door with air holes drilled in. My hands felt numb as I tried to rotate them around. There were hard metal cuffs on my wrist tightened so tight that I couldn't feel my hands. I pulled myself to a sitting up position and looked out the door. The smell of sewage was strong again and when I looked in the other cells there were those Weevil things. I hung my head. This was ironic wasn't? We had just gotten away from these damn things and here we are again.

I tried to bury my panic down in deep as I focused on relaxing my tightening muscles. I didn't know where the doctor was or where my siblings were. But, if we were in these cells we are safe. Not happy. But safe. I wonder how I would get us out of this. Maybe if I could convince our father that we were his children he'd release us. If he didn't want to have them live with him then hopefully he'd just send them home. But, hopefully he'd at least see his two younger children. I heard some soft footsteps headed towards my cell. I looked up knowing how helpless I know I looked.

" Good morning girly. Are you done being so violent?" said a man wearing a labcoat.

" Who are you?" I asked pushing down the urge to be sarcastic.

" I'm Dr. Owen Harper. I'm here to take a blood sample and to check your wounds. You were pretty beat up after the fight in the Plaza. Hopefully nothing that happened mares that beautiful skin of yours," He smirked flirtatiously.

" Well then Dr. Harper would you mind taking the handcuffs off? I can't feel my fingers," I said gesturing with my head.

" Only if you promise to be a good little girl," He said as he opened the cell and brought in a medical kit on a rolling metal tray.

I rolled my eyes remaining quiet so that I wouldn't make him angry with me. He took out a silver rod and unlocked my cuffs with it. I sighed with relief as I felt the blood start to flow back through my fingers again. I rotated my shoulders, bent and moved my elbows and rotated my wrists around.

" Thank you Dr. Harper," I said with a happy sigh.

" You can call me Owen. Now please come over here so I can check your head," He said as I scooted closer and tilted my head for him.

He pushed my hair to the side and started to check the abrasion on my skull. It hurt and while he was pulling gravel out it took all I had to not flinch away from him. He was meticulous in his work and I could hear every individual peace of rock plunk into the small glass dish. We were silent for the most part every once in a while he would repme me for for moving. He put something like Neosporin in the cut and leaned back.

" You're lucky that it didn't get infected. I was told that you also had a run in with some Weevils in Los Angles right? Let me see what wounds you got from that," he said getting out some more tools.

" I actually didn't get hurt by one of them other then some bruising and such. But, there is something wrong with my ankle if you wouldn't mind looking at it," I said pointing to the bandage ankle.

" Oh sure. Put it up on the bench," he nodded at me so I did so.

" Hey can I ask you a question about something?" I said as he started to cut away the old dirty gauze.

" Sure what's up?" he said starting to press the swollen flesh making me whimper slightly.

" What is Jack Harkness like?" I asked as he kept pressing.

" jack is, essentially, two different people stuffed into one particularly gorgeous body, without all the mess of actually having a split-personality. He can be funny and egotistical or very serious and intimidating. No one can say for sure who he really is anymore," he said with a shrug of his shoulder.

" Why don't you just ask me yourself Annabelle?" said the same voice from earlier.


End file.
